


永不说再见

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 2





	1. 1-2

1

他从未想过，他们会在这种情况下再次见面。

“……对不起，先生，我该认识你么？”

酒店走廊的灯富丽堂皇到扎眼。

他站在她的房间门口，推着餐车，眼神闪烁着疑惑。

酒店很高级，也许是纽约最好的。精心制作的食物散发着温热的香，冲击着他的嗅觉，似乎也模糊了他的神经。

曾经发生过的事情在一瞬间呼啸而过，却最终终止于此时那人脸上惊惶的疑惑。

他眨了两下眼睛。胸口闷得让他感到晕眩。

“小华？爱德华多？”

他连着唤了两声，却只得到他眉心的紧锁。

银光锃亮的餐车横亘在他们中间。他不确定他是不是应该绕过它，近距离的和他面对面——就像以前一样。

然而他知道，不论从哪个方面来说，自己都不可能过去的，不可能过去了。

他突然觉得无力。

他不知道接下来该如何是好。

于是他只能指指面前那一车食物，说：

“谢谢。”

然后他看到他向他点头致意，然后看到门在自己面前关上。

几秒后，他冲过去，打开门。

他已经不见了。

  


2

他知道，当初确实是自己把事情搞砸的。

那时的记忆模糊而又清晰。稀释的股份，愤怒的嘶吼，砸烂的电脑……还有一纸单薄的诉状。

当然，还有最后的，在长桌那头的，爱德华多混杂着悲伤与绝望的眼神。

他知道这一切很大程度上是因为自己。可他并不觉得自己应该为此道歉。Facebook确实不能像爱德华多所想的那样发展，而冲动的冻结账户所带来的损失也足够他稀释他股份的理由。

所以他并没有道歉。他只是在最后庭外和解的协议摆在自己面前的时候，看都没看就签上了自己的名字。

虽然，他不得不承认，钢笔划过白纸的时候，他无可抑制的想到爱德华多那张苍白的面孔，然后感觉到某种比失落还要失落的情绪攥紧了自己的心脏。

而那之后，他和他就失去了联系。

他告诉自己，这没什么大不了的。只不过失去了最好的朋友，或者说，唯一的朋友。如是而已。

他想他完全可以将这段混沌的经历抛在身后，然后继续做他的CEO。毕竟，除了这一个朋友，他还可以拥有几十万个新的朋友。只要他想。

然而他却做不到。

他将原因归咎为，爱德华多没有真的拿走那六亿美金的赔偿金。

确实，这确是让他在意的事情之一。他清楚的记得当时他的律师向他保证过支票绝对是交到了爱德华多的手里，可是过了这么久——久到律师说期限已经过了——那笔钱还是那样好好的躺在自己的账户里。

那就像是两节切断的藕中间连着的最后一根丝，让他始终难以释怀。

可他始终没有给他发邮件询问因由。

没有为什么。他只是嫌麻烦。……对，绝对不是因为每当他看到那个以爱德华多的名字开始以哈佛的名字结束的电邮地址时总会感到无可言说的难受。

更不是因为，直到今天，他还经常会在本就不多的睡眠过程中，看到爱德华多。看到他那些欢乐的，悲伤的……还有最后绝望的表情。

他绝不会承认，这是他无法真正甩开过去的，真正的原因。

——然而不管怎么说，他和爱德华多确实就是维持在了这样一种不上不下不断不连的尴尬的状态上，大概有一年或者更久。

他甚至以为就要一直这么下去了。

……直到他再次遇见他。

在这样的状况下。


	2. 3

3

他来纽约真的只是被逼来开那些有的没的的会。

他真的除了代码一点都不想关心别的事情。

他真的不是想去打听些与程序无关的东西。

他真的……

好吧。他真的，真的很想知道，一些有关爱德华多的事情。

“你们这有没有一位叫做爱德华多·沙瓦林的员工？”

他来到前台，问一位前台的姑娘。

也许是他太过直接，又也许是他语速太快，又也许只是因为他的帽衫和人字拖确实和这里的高档氛围格格不入……总之，那姑娘瞪着他看了好几眼，才反应过来回答。

“呃，是，是的，是有一位叫做这个名字的员工。”

“他在哪儿。”

“他现在不在上班。他只有晚上才来。”

那姑娘答着，有些怀疑地上下打量着他。

“你是……？”

“我，um，”

他罕见地停顿了一下，

“我是他的，他的，熟人。我要找他。”

“哦……”

显然是仍对他不怎么信任，那姑娘仍然有些迟疑，

“说实话，先生，我和他也不是很熟。据我所知，他在这里只是兼职，白天另有工作。具体的我也不好多说。”

“嗯。”

他简短的回应一下，转身便上楼回屋，完全忽视那姑娘看怪胎一样的眼神。

——好吧，因为他本来就是。

并且，他也试图让自己不去考虑，以爱德华多的才智，为什么会落得一个需要兼职的境地。以及这一年多来，他到底都经历了些什么。


	3. 4

4

黑进饭店的员工资料库并不困难，从中调出一个微不足道的兼职员工资料对于马克来说更是轻而易举。

而最令他苦恼的，是面对这样一份简历，他该如何反应。

或许，他可以关上这页面，当做什么都没见过，然后继续编程，开会，回去。

又或许，他可以……

可以像现在这样，站在一栋极其平凡的写字楼下，等着爱德华多的出现。

正午，夏日炎炎。

马克站在一棵茂密的大树下逃避阳光，却依然觉得被热浪烤的有些发晕。

热。并且无事可做。出来时有些太过轻率以至于忘记了他的笔记本电脑。这让他觉得空虚到难受。

于是他脑中的处理器开始自动运转，没事找事的处理一切由视觉传输到其中的信息。

一片并不繁华的街区。一栋看起来破旧的写字楼。一家名不见经传的保险公司。爱德华多白天就在这里上班。

这不对劲。

爱德华多向来都是极其优异的。在哈佛的时候，迟钝如他也能感觉到爱德华多身上散发的十足的商业精英的光芒。

在没有Facebook的时候，他认为爱德华多以后一定是个商场精英；在有了Facebook以后，他也一度认为爱德华多能在CFO的位置上熠熠生辉；而……那之后，他也相信爱德华多可以很快重整旗鼓，在商业领域风生水起。

而不是如现在这般，白天在一家保险公司当个普通小职员，晚上又去一家酒店推餐车赚外快。

并且似乎，还忘了他。

他不知道这中间发生了什么，他也不确定自己是不是真的想知道。

因为他总觉得，这一定与自己有关。虽然他并不认为自己真的该为此承担什么责任。

所以，现在，他站在这里，却一时间不大肯定自己是不是真的该这么做。

不过，他也没有了时间继续犹豫下去。

因为他看见他走出楼门，向这边走来。

在他想起来应该权衡一下到底要不要上去打招呼之前，他已经挪了挪身子，将自己挪出了树下那片阴影。

爱德华多看见了他。

他看见他的身影顿了顿，然后带着些迟疑的向自己走来。

“噢！你是……昨天的……”

他在自己面前一定的安全距离停住，表情有些了然又有些疑惑。

马克陡然觉得日光冷了几分。

“呃，嗯，嗨。”

他将双手插在帽衫的兜里，耸耸肩。

“马克。马克·扎克伯格。”

“……哦，嗨，你好，扎克伯格先生。”

爱德华多仍然满面茫然。

“我们……”

“认识。”

他快速的接口。

“曾经。”

爱德华多沉默了一会，眼神在正午的阳光下闪烁着。

“……抱歉。”

片刻后，他叹息着说，

“或许我们真的该认识，不过我……”

“你不记得。”

他点头，似乎在表示接受这个事实。

“That’s OK。”

然而却没有了下文。

气氛一下变得有些微妙。

他们互相对视着，用彼此都陌生的眼神。

终于，爱德华多有些谨慎的打破了沉默。

“呃，扎克伯格先生，你……你吃午饭了么？”


	4. 5

5

“我醒来的时候在医院里。我不太记得发生过什么，不过医生说我失忆了。”

咖啡厅的角落，爱德华多吃着一份普通的套餐，就是普通的白领会吃的那种，说。

他还是有些拘谨，不过终于开始自然地微笑。眼神清亮，如同他们初见时那样。

——好像那个大雨的夜晚以后，他就再也没有见过他的这样清亮的眼神了。

他想着，抿了口咖啡。

微苦。他咂咂嘴巴。

“呃，所以，”

爱德华多用餐巾擦擦嘴角。失忆似乎并未有带走他的良好教养。

“我们之前是什么关系，扎克伯格先生？”

这个问题突如其来，狠狠地戳了马克一下。

他从未思考过这个问题。从未。

他们是朋友么？哪种朋友会闹到对簿公堂。

可他们是敌人么？没有敌人会在决裂之后依然藕断丝连。

那么除了这两种关系，他和爱德华多还能是什么呢？

“呃，我们……”

他强迫自己吃了一口摆在面前的面条来掩盖自己窘迫的无言以对。那是爱德华多坚持要点给他吃的面。他吞咽的同时感到胃里搅动着冰凉与温热。

“……我想我们，是非常好的朋友。不过后来因为……因为一些原因而不太愉快。”

他这么答，自认为算是实话实说，却依然虚无缥缈。

而爱德华多只是缓缓地点点头。

“……哦……”

他想了想。

“是什么原因能让我们……呃……不太愉快呢？”

“……”

他抿抿唇。

“理念不合。”

答得快速而干脆。

爱德华多快速地眨了两下眼睛。

他突然有些害怕他再追问一些什么。

不过还好，他只是挑了挑眉毛，说：

“……我不多问了，反正我也不记得。而且都过去了。”

说罢又微笑起来。

他登时松了一口气。

“嗯。都过去了。”

他刻意的重复了这句话，虽然心里仍有些怀疑这句话的真实性。

“不过，看样子，扎克伯格先生，”

爱德华多又说，

“你现在并不住在纽约，对么？不然不会出现在酒店里。”

哦，酒店。

马克点头。

“对，我的公司在加州。”

顿了顿。

“你不该在酒店上班。凭我对你的了解，你有足够的才能干得更好。”

爱德华多却笑了出来。

“哦，那可真够远的。”

他说，

“而且我不认为有什么大公司会录用一个连自己在哈佛读过书都不记得了的人，更何况现在经济不景气。”

马克突然觉得一种熟悉的暖流从身体里面涌了上来。

这样的语调。这样的笑声。还有这样的、唯一的能在大部分时间跟上自己跳跃的思维的对话。他已经太久、太久没有经历过了。

然而现在，一切仿佛变成了全新的开始，他重新拥有了这一切。如此轻而易举。

他觉得，自己似乎也微笑了。嘴角上扬的感觉让他觉得陌生而熟悉。

“是啊，那确实很远。我来这边是来开个短期会议。”

他彻底地放松下来，随意地说，

“如果你愿意，我可以试着帮你找个更好的工作。”

“哦，那倒是不必了。”

爱德华多笑着摇了摇头，

“现在这样也很好，起码吃住不愁。”

他又吃了一口饭。

“并且我觉得这真的是太巧了，我们居然在这样的情况下都能再次遇见。”

“是啊，那很巧。如果你有需要的话可以随时和我说，哦对了把你的手机给我我输给你我的号码。”

爱德华多不假思索地将手机递了过来。

“不过我想我近期可能都不会想要换工作。”

他边递边说，

“所以我觉得，我们可以不计前嫌，继续做朋友，对么？”

不计前嫌，继续做朋友。

噢。

马克的脑内播放器一秒内将这句话循环播放了无数遍。

和过去相连的最后一根藕丝终于在这一刻啪地断裂，他看见一个全新的爱德华多在面前向他微笑挥手。

他用力点了一下头。

“当然，我们当然还是朋友……最好的。”

然后他看见爱德华多的笑。

那笑容纯粹而开怀，美好如同挂在咖啡厅门口的贝壳风铃发出的声音，清脆而带着悠远的回音。


	5. 6

6

仿佛一场梦，梦里他们回到了哈佛时代。

他们会互相发短信，偶尔打电话，并间或一起吃饭。

也会时来像现在这样，在饭后一起到街上闲逛。

“呃，所以，”

爱德华多看着他，瞳中有夏日傍晚清凉的风。

“马克，你不用回加州么？你来纽约已经快两个星期了。”

他在那次午饭之后很快便适应了他们全新的友情，并且十分自然而然的将生硬的“扎克伯格先生”的称呼换回了“马克”，这个他曾经叫了数年的名字。

马克将双手插在帽衫的口袋里，脚下的凉拖一边走一边啪嗒啪嗒地响。

“不用。”

他干脆果断地答。

“不是什么大不了的工作，我可以在这多呆两天。”

他当然不会告诉他电话那头达斯汀夸张的大喊大叫以及克里斯无奈的警告。当然不。

“……”

爱德华多抿了抿唇，却没再说话。

街边渐次亮起的霓虹灯闪烁，他看到他的眼里混杂着自己读不懂的色彩。

“小华……呃，爱德华多？”

下意识的，他叫出了那个带着卷舌音的柔软的昵称，却很快改了口。

他到现在还是不能叫他小华，因为他说他觉得这个名字让他莫名的难受。

他无法否认他内心的失落。

爱德华多看了看他，“嗯？”地应了一下。

他愣了一下。

说实话，他并不知道自己想要说些什么。

他只是觉得刚才的爱德华多有些陌生，他觉得他心里有事，于是想要问问他。

可他向来不善于询问别人内心的什么。尤其是在这种爱德华多并不能像以前那样不需他多说就了解他的意思的情况下。

“……well，”

他只好耸耸肩，说，

“不过你知道的，我不能一直这样在纽约，总还是要回去的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

爱德华多说，声音淡淡的。

他无法确定这是否带着一些失落。

不过他确定，他确实不能再这样拖延回加州的日期。Facebook需要他，需要他的点子与代码，他不能离开得太久。

然而他也确定，一旦他离开纽约回到加州，他会想念爱德华多。十分地。

于是，他想了想，说：

“所以，我想，如果你愿意，我们可以一起回到加州，我可以在我们公司里给你找一个职位，因为我确实……”

很喜欢和你在一起。

不过后面这半句他没有说出口。

因为他看到了爱德华多眉间近乎扭曲的曲线。

“……不可能。”

他还没有来得及询问，爱德华多便短促的答，声音低沉让他心中一凛。

“马克，不可能，那不可能。”

爱德华多重复道，有些无措与慌张。

“为什么？”

他因为他的反应而疑惑，直接问道。

“……”

爱德华多却突然之间沉默。过了好久，才幽幽地叹出一口气。

“……我不想去加州，马克。我只是不想去那里。”

他的语气平静下来，表情也自然了好多。

然而他却依然能察觉他话语间的反常。

这不是真的。他想。虽然没有任何理由却十分笃定。

这不是他不想去加州的真正理由。

于是他继续问：

“为什么？”

然而这一次，爱德华多却彻底地沉默了下去。

他在他的瞳孔中看见夜的黑。

突然一下，他觉得冷。

沉默中，夜风轻绕着他的神经末梢。他插在兜中的指尖不自觉地颤抖了一下。

他张张嘴，却最终没有再说话。

空白的版图就此侵略，在他和爱德华多的双肩之间刷地拉开一条鸿沟。

一些模糊的一直被忽略的环节化成迷雾弥漫在那鸿沟之中，他突然发现有太多并且更多的问题因为爱德华多的失忆悬而未决。并且有可能因此永不会解决。

他开始觉得不安。

他心中突然响起一个声音，那声音问着自己，让自己的不安无可遁形：

你现在拥有的，是真实么？


	6. 7

马克坐在爱德华多的床边，面前放着一本爱德华多的日记本，脑海中一片空白。

爱德华多在床上睡着，醉得不省人事。沉重的呼吸混着酒气搅动空气，带着他的心脏一下一下抽搐。

局面急转直下。打击来得太快。他甚至来不及做任何心理准备。

本来，按照计划，他现在应该已经坐上飞机，离开纽约，回到加州。

所以他在他离开之前约爱德华多出来喝酒，顺便还想再看能不能说服他和自己一起回去。

却没想到在他又一次提出这个想法之后，爱德华多再次变得沉默寡言，并开始用力的喝酒。

直到醉倒在酒吧里。

他的飞机是凌晨的，他的酒店已经退房。他只好用尽一切办法找到他家的住址——当然这也并不很困难——并将他送了回去。

折腾完一切已经午夜，而他的飞机将在几个小时后起飞。他也没有理由再在爱德华多家呆着不走，可不打声招呼就此再见也好像并不太好，于是他想就给他留个便条，告诉他这都是因为他喝醉了。

于是他就翻开了床头那本看起来极其普通的，笔记本。

xxxx年x月x日

马克明天就要回加州，他也许又会问我关于和他一起回去的事情。

我想我是绝对不会和他走的。光是想起加州发生过的那些事情就让我感到窒息。

然而我舍不得他。

这些文字毫无预兆的跳入视线，马克那向来引以为傲的多线程运转无碍的大脑在一瞬间中病毒般当机。

加州发生过的那些事。

他又看了一眼那句话。

爱德华多明明不该记得。

他回头瞟了一眼。爱德华多仍然在床上睡得很沉。

他深呼吸，然后将那日记向前翻了几页。

xxxx年x月x日

马克一直留在纽约，我知道他一定推掉了很多Facebook的重要会议。

我不敢去想这是不是因为我在这里。

他问我要不要和他一起回加州，我知道这绝不可能。

然而我却不知道怎么回绝他，因为我应该失忆了的。我不应该对那里有任何抵触情绪。可我无法伪装。

我担心我今天的反应让马克看出点了什么。

我不敢想象如果我的假装被拆穿会得到什么下场……

马克觉得自己压住页脚的手指指尖因为用力而发白。

他又往前翻了一些。

xxxx年x月x日

马可居然找到了我们公司楼下！我从没想到过他会这样做。我以为昨晚他见到我后会马上离开这里。

昨晚我由于太过措手不及而下意识的装作不认识他，可他却以为我是失忆了。于是今天我突然意识到我们也许可以因此重新来过。

我知道这样很卑鄙可我无法控制自己。单单是想到能够再次如此接近他我就激动地不能自已。

我想我们真的可以因此再做一次朋友。

——啪——

马克狠狠拍上了那本日记。

他承认，他真的有点懵了。

他虽然注意到了爱德华多有时的表现有些奇怪，他甚至怀疑过爱德华多是不是一点点在恢复以前的记忆。

可他万万没想到这一切竟然只是他的一个彻头彻尾的骗局。

他从头到尾就未曾失忆过。他装作失忆只是想要再次接近他。

想到这些，马克突然觉得胸闷。他觉得这是因为气愤，可似乎又不完全是。他也说不清。

他只是觉得难受，非常非常的难受。

他回头盯着仍在睡的爱德华多。

一种冲动告诉他，他应该就此离开，或许还可以在他日记上附上一张“你居然骗我，混蛋”的纸条。

可他最终没有这么做。

他将手插回上衣口袋，在爱德华多床边坐下来。

心中那股复杂的情绪告诉他，他不该这么离开。他应该当面问问清楚这到底是怎么一回事。

于是他留下，等待天明。


	7. 8

爱德华多醒来，摇晃地冲进了卫生间。

马克听见里面传来呕吐声，冲水声，淋浴声，吹风机声。无序而慌乱的嘈杂。

他静静地坐在床边，腿上摆着笔记本电脑——当然了，那是爱德华多的，破解他的密码一点也不难——机械地输入着代码。

他的身边放着那本日记。

他出奇的耐心，等到爱德华多清理完毕，从卫生间出来。

钝感如他，也感觉到在爱德华多看到他的那一瞬，空气凝固。

他没有停下输入代码的动作，然而他却知道爱德华多盯着他的视线惊惶无措。

“那天当我告诉你我是马克·扎克伯格的时候你一点都不惊讶。世界上没有第二个叫马克·扎克伯格的最年轻的亿万富翁。”

他以最平淡的语气快速陈述，他说不清楚他越来越大的打字力度是因为什么。

半晌沉默。

“……所以，”

终于，爱德华多开口，声音艰涩，

“所以你看了我的日记。你都知道了。”

“是。”

他点头，仿佛在应付无关紧要的事情。

“那你……”

他听到爱德华多的声音似乎有些轻微的颤抖，

“那你怎么还不走？”

他的指尖终于停止敲打。

他合上电脑，抬眼，冷不丁对上爱德华多失神的双眸。

那时的记忆再次涌上来。他浑身一个激灵。

“我不会干出砸烂你的某些东西然后扬长而去这样的愚蠢行为，我只是以为你会想要解释一下。”

然后他看见爱德华多扭曲的神情。

……噢。

他在心里叫了一声。

这貌似不是他预期想要达到的效果。

他真的只是想要 **和平地** 问清楚而已。

不过，说出去的话泼出去的水，他只能无能为力地看着爱德华多用掺杂着愤怒与绝望与其它各种他所不能认知的情愫的眼神瞪着他，很久，然后突然一下子力气卸掉一样的叹息，后退两步，最后靠在墙上。

“……不，马克，不。”

爱德华多低头，手指揉着眉心。

“我并不想要解释。你可以走了。”

“可是你说你舍不得我。”

他用一种十分理所当然的语气说。

他想他只是在陈述事实。

可爱德华多却显得更加虚弱而无力了。

“……对，马克，对，我是舍不得你。”

爱德华多用一种带着叹息的声调沉重地说，

“可我同时也不想解释什么。并且希望你走。”

他当然不会听他的。马克·扎克伯格当然不会因为什么人的一句话就轻易地来去。

“为什么。”

他不想和爱德华多再在走还是不走这个问题上纠结下去，于是他转而问向另一个问题。

“为什么骗我。”

然而他却没有得到回答。

爱德华多只是继续用手指揉着眉心，然后缓慢地摇了摇头。

“你骗了我。小华……哦，爱德华多。你骗了我。”

他不死心地继续说，只不过这次换了陈述句。

爱德华多终于说话。

“……对，对，马克，我骗了你。我是骗了你。我骗你我失忆。我从头到尾其实都没有失忆过。”

他的声音颤抖，话语间带着歇斯底里的意味。

“我承认，这一次，马克，是我搞砸了。是我无法忘掉一年前那张你欺骗我的合同，所以我想这次骗你骗回来，这样我们就扯平了。可以么，马克，这样可以么？拜托你，走吧，马克，回加州去吧。再见。好么？”

可他只是继续盯着他，全然不为所动。

“这太逊了，爱德华多，全然没有逻辑可言。”

他平静地说。

“告诉我，为什么。”

爱德华多揉着眉心的动作停止。转而用手掌捂住整个脸庞。

“马克，别逼我，马克。”

他说，声音由于手掌的阻隔而变得呜呜的沉闷。

“我还想……还想要些自尊。我只想让你现在离开。请你。”

“……”

而他只是沉默不语，丝毫离开的打算都没有。

然后又是一段长时间的沉默。

终于，爱德华多将捂住脸庞的手放下，抬起头，看着他。

他在那双眼睛里面看见深沉的剧烈晃动的光。

然后他看见他沉默地走过来，走到他面前，停下，然后弯下腰……

吻他。

他的身体在一刹那变得和这个吻一样的僵硬。

仿佛过了很久，又仿佛只是过了几秒钟，爱德华多的唇离开他的。然后他直起身，居高临下的看着他，生硬的一字一句道：

“你问我为什么。马克。如果你一定要知道。”

他转过身去。

“这就是答案。”

而他仍然还不能让自己的身体恢复到放松的状态。他唇瓣不自然的快速开合。

“什么意思？”

爱德华多背对着他，轻飘飘地走到落地窗前，将窗帘倏地一下拉开。

窗外的天空又阴又晴。阳光从一些云层中漏下，在他的周身覆上阴影。

他的声音悠远如同来自异世界。

“我爱你。”

三个字，爱德华多说得轻巧而沉重。

“我爱你。马克。这就是我这么做的原因。”

马克听见自己胸腔轰鸣。

“你，”

他结巴了一下，却没有了下文。

爱德华多依然没有转过身来。他面对着窗外半阴半晴的天空，说：

“马克，我爱你，一直都是，从哈佛的时候就开始了。”

他说，说得云淡风轻。

“我不知道什么时候开始对你有了超过友情的想法。不过等我发现并且承认这一点时，已经晚了。我已经无法停止对你的那些超过的感情了。”

马克眨眨眼。他突然觉得无比干渴。

“可我不知道。”

他干巴巴地说。

“对，你是不知道。因为我从没想过让你知道。”

爱德华多说，不带任何感情。

“我知道这样的感情不正常，所以我不想让你困扰。所以我从没跟你坦白过。我想，只要我能一直和你在一起，站在你身边，让你一回头就能看见我，那就足够了。我从一开始就没想过要求更多。”

马克呼吸了一下。

“可你……”

“可我在你创办了Facebook以后就总和你对着干，对么？”

爱德华多接口。

他不得不承认，即使是这时，爱德华多也能如此地了解自己。

“是的，我承认，关于Facebook初期的发展，我的那些构想确实不够成熟。或许一心想要拉广告，确实是我的错。但马克，我以为你知道，我以为你知道……我所做的一切，从来都是为了你好。从来都是。”

“……那账户？”

马克犹豫了一下，还是让这三个字从唇间滑了出来。

“我不该那么做。”

却没想到爱德华多答得十分平静而干脆，

“冻结账户，我确实不该那么做。可我无法控制自己那样做，因为自从……自从肖恩出现了以后，你就没有回过头。”

马克咬住了自己的舌头。

“自从你认识了肖恩，马克，你的眼神就一刻不停地追逐着他走。他走在你前面，招呼着你做这做那，于是你就听话地做这做那。而我跟在你身后，希望还能像原来那样让你一回头就能看见我……可你从未再回头。”

爱德华多轻轻地说，可那些字句却那样重，一字一句重重拍在马克心上。

他觉得自己心里有什么在轰然崩塌。

又有什么在拔地而起。

“所以我冻结了账户。我只是希望通过这样的举动能让你回头，让你回头看一看，看一看我还在你身后。我以为你明白，只要你回一次头，给我一个眼神，我就会义无反顾地恢复账户，甚至再向中加入更多的资金。只要你回头。”

他停住，小小地叹了一口气。

“可是你始终都没有那样做。”

“……”

马克张了张嘴，想说些什么，却发现自己总是引以为傲的滔滔不绝的语言能力突然间丧失，只剩下了吞吐空气的功能。

他只能听爱德华多继续说：

“马克，你知道么，当时在电话里，我听到你说你需要我的时候，我是多么高兴。我因为能再次和你站在一起而感到无比欣喜。可我没想到的是，这句话居然只是一个饵，把我这条傻鱼钓到加州，然后给我贴上一张‘落伍者’的纸条，最终永远把我踢出了你们的世界在一瞬间我一无所有。甚至失去了站在你身后等候你回头的资格。马克，你永远都不会懂那种感觉。那种……一下子失去了所有意义的感觉。你永远都不会懂。”

此刻，马克连张嘴的能力都似乎不复存在。

“然后，”

爱德华多不顾他的沉默，只是继续自顾地讲道，

“然后，我起诉了你。这是我做的最愚蠢的决定。我甚至不知道我是为了什么。或许是希望能用这样极端的方式来让你明白自己做的有多过分。对，马克，你知道么，其实当我坐在长桌对面与你面对面时，我仍然抱有一丝希望，希望你能对我说，嘿，兄弟，是我搞砸了，我们能一起重新来过么。只要你对我这样说，我绝对会直接取消诉讼，回到你身边。甚至不需要你道歉。可你没有。你给我的，只是那样锋利的不信任的眼神。”

他停顿了一下，沉重的喘了一口气。

“当时，坐在你对面，我感到被凌迟。”

“……你不愚蠢。你可以拿到钱。”

马克不知道为什么直接吐出了这句话。或许只是因为他想起来那始终未有取走的六亿美金。

他看到爱德华多的背影似乎猛烈地抖动了一下。

“……我不是为了钱。我从来都不是为了钱。从来都不是。那六亿美金我从一开始都没有想过要拿。”

“为什么不？”

“因为拿了那六亿美金，我们之间就彻底结束了。可我，我只是不……”

“不想说再见。”

云朵快速地飘着，变换着形状。光线忽明忽暗。

爱德华多在这片忽明忽暗的光线中变成一个太过真实到不真实的剪影，黑色的轮廓扎疼了马克的视线。

“所以你……”

“所以我才会，这次，用这么低劣的手段再次接近你。”

爱德华多说，声音愈渐飘渺。

“你可能会觉得可笑，在这过去的一年里，我依然无法让自己不爱你。你可能无法想象，当我在酒店里碰到你的那一刻，我甚至惊喜比惊讶多。于是我自欺欺人的告诉自己，如果我能假装忘记了过去，忘记了疼痛，忘记了自己如何疯了一样的用近乎自残的方式爱着你，我们就能再次开始，我们就能再也不用说再见。

“可我在这一系列的假装忘记中，真的忘记了这样做的后果。

“所以，现在，马克，你什么都知道了，而我们之间也真的都完了。

“你尽可以觉得我卑鄙或什么，我已经不在乎了。

“你现在走吧，马克，我保证决不再出现在你面前。”

缓缓地，爱德华多终于回过头来。

他以为他会看到眼泪。

可他却只看到他轻轻挑起的唇角。

他听到他唇瓣轻启，说：

“走吧，马克。再见。”

那一刻，不知是谁的绝望，在他的血液中叫嚣，随着心脏的跳动，被抽送上了大脑。

他感到又热又冷，脑子里面交织着无数画面。

如同走马灯剧场，那些画面划过地太过快他无暇辨认。唯一明晰的，是其中爱德华多那在他身后距离他半步距离的，温暖如阳光的笑。

他终于明白，一直以来，他们之间欠缺的，只不过是他回头。

他听到自己身体里面化雪的巨响。

他觉得一直梗在自己心中那些生硬的棱角，在这一刹那，幻化成河。

他站起身，抬起脚步。

向他走去。

他看到他眼中不断放大的茫然惊恐。

“马克，你要干……”

他在他的问号出口前封住了用自己的唇他的。

他双手环住他的腰，将他紧紧揽在怀中。

他尝到腥咸。

他慌张的结束这个吻，发现他的眼泪决堤。

“马克，你怎么……”

他没有推开他，只是用双眼中的水雾不成句的质问。

他答：

“如果你从一开始就想要的是这个，你真的该早些说出来。这会省去许多麻烦。”

“你……”

“你应该早点告诉我。”

他说。

“你应该早点让我明白，其实我爱你。”

“小华。”

爱德华多伏在他的肩膀上，哭得不成人样。


	8. 9

他们躺在床上。爱德华多枕在他的肩窝，睡得昏沉。

适才，爱德华多一直哭，直哭到沙哑，似乎把他一年来的眼泪都流到了他的肩头。

然后他将他扶到床上。他们交换了不深不浅的亲吻。然后爱德华多深深睡去。

他也在他身边躺下。他的目光又碰触到了那本至关重要的日记本。

他这才突然想起来，爱德华多从前从来没有过记日记的习惯。

本着反正已经看过了再多看两眼也无所谓的态度，他再次拿起了它。从第一页开始翻起。

xxxx年x月x日

我的心理医生告诉我记日记会让我感觉好一点。

或许吧。

xxxx年x月x日

父亲知道了这起诉讼，并且我告诉他我不会去取那六亿美金。

他说从此以后我不是他的儿子。

xxxx年x月x日

原来的那家实习的公司炒了我。我父亲真的说到做到。

不过还好我有兼职，这是我父亲不知道的。

我庆幸之前放进facebook里的钱不是父亲的，而是自己兼职赚来的。这会让我现在的处境好过很多。

……可我却没有觉得好过多少。

xxxx年x月x日

昨晚我又梦到了马克，梦里是那张诉讼期间的长桌。他在桌对面，和肖恩相谈甚欢，而我如同空气，只能眼睁睁的看着，甚至不能得到他的一个眼神。

我的心理医生甚至都开始绝望。她说我疯了。

其实我早就疯了，只是她不知道而已。

xxxx年x月x日

马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克马克。

xxxx年x月x日

我不再去看那个心理医生，因为她毫无帮助。

这日记也是。

然后中间是大片的空白页，直到他们再次相遇的那一天。

马克听到自己呼吸里面的颤音。

呆愣片刻，他在床头柜上摸出一根笔，然后将那日记翻到他所记录的最后一页。

他想了想，然后用力的在那一片空白上写下几个硕大的字：

**xxxx** **年x** **月x** **日**

**从今天起，我们永不说再见。**


End file.
